1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine and more particularly, to a rowing machine, which permits the player to simulate actual rowing actions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following improvement in living standards, people do more care about their health and in consequence, exercising apparatuses have become quite popular. Conventional rowing machines mainly permit back and forth movements to achieve physical exercises. However, such back and forth rowing exercises do not resemble actual rowing actions. Further, the monotonous back and forth rowing exercises of conventional rowing machines will make the user feel bored after a long period of use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,814 discloses an improved design of rower exerciser that permits the player to simulate actual rowing actions. However, this design of rower exerciser has a complicated structure, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.